


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by CrimsonWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barnes knows all of Steve's tells, Brotp, Gen, Humor, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Troll Bucky Barnes, Troll Steve Rogers, tony feels betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWriter/pseuds/CrimsonWriter
Summary: In which one of the team brings up Steve's "Language!" incident, and the terrifying, stoic Winter Soldier comes in from the cold. (And for some reason, those two are directly related.)





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

"You know, Cap, I'm never forgiving you for the 'Language!' incident," Tony said nonchalantly, waving his hands—one holding an uncovered cup of coffee and somehow managing to not spill a drop.

"…I don't think that I've heard this story," Sam said, looking at Steve curiously.

The blond in question looked pink around the edges.

"Well, let's say that we were in a major fight. This was the first time that we met Wanda and Pietro, right?" Natasha said.

"I said something innocent, like, 'damnit', when it was particularly irritating," Tony said.

The entire table paused to look at Steve.

"You didn't," Sam said flatly. "Tell me you didn't."

"He did," Clint said with relish. "His head just snapped up and he barked out, 'Language!' like we were a couple of irreverent teenagers."

Sam _lost it_. Steve was still a little pink in the face, and Tony smacked his gum obnoxiously.

"Stevie, you have got to stop trolling your friends. I hear it's not nice."

The entire table stood up as one, hands automatically going for weapons.

Bucky Barnes stood there in blue jeans, a white I <3 NY t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Both hands were stuffed in his pockets.

After a moment, Steve said, "It might not be nice, but it's sure fun as hell."

A mixture of a smile and a smirk is tugging its way across Barnes's face. "Is that what we call the Coney Island incident and the subsequent revenge? Fun as hell? Or just hell?"

"That one was just hell, but I can think of several others that could classify as 'fun as hell'."

"What the hell is going on?" Tony finally broke in. "I thought that Tall, Dark, and Murderous over here was, you know, _murderous_."

Barnes addressed Steve: "You are such a sneaky little shit." Then he turned to Tony. "Rumors of my brainwashing were greatly exaggerated. Well, they weren't, but then they were a few weeks ago."

"At your service, Sargent Sarcasm," Steve muttered.

"I…don't know how to compute this," Tony said. "Steve, do you know that you're sassing the crap out of the Winter Soldier?"

Steve blinked at him once, confusion creeping into his eyes. "No?"

"Here's a tip, Stark," Barnes said nonchalantly. "If he says that he's fine, he's got at least four broken bones and possibly a concussion. If he looks strong and capable, he's probably bullshitting his way through the entire thing. If he looks confused, he knows _exactly_ what he's doing. And if he acquires some forties stereotypes along the way—let's say that he's screwing you over."

They all looked at Steve, who was no longer pink and had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"It's good to have you back, Buck," he said.

"You are _such_ a _goddamn fucking troll_ ," Tony hissed venomously.

Natasha broke into peals of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I'm sorry, but the "Language!" incident never sat well with me. Steve was a little shit in the First Avenger, and I am of the opinion that he got a personality replacement somewhere along the line, and I don't like this new fellow. So all of my characterizations of Steve are based off of the First Avenger. I can totally see Steve doing the "Language!" incident just to mess with the others.


End file.
